This invention relates to a powered ventilator for a cover arrangement of a boat to circulate air and reduce the possibility of the growth of mildew and mold spores in a covered area.
When a boat is tied to a pier, moored in a bay or stored in a rack, the boat is often covered with a tarp to protect the deck from elements in the environment such as rain, dust and sunlight. While the tarp protects the deck from rain, dust and sunlight, it also prevents moisture from escaping from the area that is covered and as a consequence over a period of time the moisture and temperature may allow mold spores to germinate and grow in this type environment. In an effort to reduce the growth of mold, a ventilation system such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,658 has been suggested to keep the air from becoming stagnated. In this system, pressurized air is used to inflate a cover member for a boat deck and at the same time a portion of the pressurized air is released through a controlled orifice to provide for continuous circulation of air through the covered area and as a result the growth of spores is attenuated as the spores are passed into the environment before they germinate and become fixed on the deck and any items thereon. This system would appear to function an a desired manner but most boat owner will opt for a more simple tarp where the sides are secured to the boat by tie downs and/or a draw string tied to the rear of the boat with a range pole located in the center of the deck to provide an apex such that rain, snow, sleet, dust and etc. would be directed off the tarp. It has been suggested to add a vent cap to the range pole or a flap in the tarp such that air may enter and exit from the deck area. With this type vent cap or flap may provide for some circulation and relieve the potential for growth of spores and mildew most of the time such circulation is very limited, as the circulation is a function of temperature and wind that is present in the surrounding environment.